Elliot Baldwin Woodman
is the founder of Ratatoskr, and the primary benefactor behind the movement to seal the spirits by using Shido. His non-aggressive actions directly contrast that of Westcott, of whom he use to work with 30 years ago. Summary 's founder and Kotori's benefactor. Woodman was having a unconventional method for communication and conversation and he had once worked alongside with the current DEM managing director, Westcott. However, due to some reasons or incidents happened during the past that may be relate to the Spirits, he left Westcott's side and formed . Appearance Elliot is described to be a man that should be around his 50's. He has both white hair and a beard. However, he's not old to the point that he can be called an old man. In his introduction, he is seen reading a book with Braille text. However, his conversation with Westcott revealed that his eyes had recently started to go bad. He is always seen in a wheelchair and being assisted by his secretary Karen, hinting that he may be paralyzed from the waist down. Personality In overall, Elliot is a kindhearted man. He wishes to save the world from the space-quakes without having to kill the Spirits that caused them and therefore created Ratatoskr. He was also against using Shido and his power to seal the Spirits' mana into his body to accomplish his goal at first, believing nothing good will come from storing all that power into a single person. Elliot deeply cares about others, becoming happy when Tohka told him that she is happy to live as a normal person and refusing to kill Shido when the Sprit mana inside him went out of control while he could still be saved. Elliot has also shown to be very perceptive and skilled businessman and tactician, making an offer to other leaders of Ratatoskr to hand over shares of Asgard Electronics to buy time while they discussed the offer. He was also able to instantly conclude that Almsted created a device to hack into and passed it onto Clayton to keep his own hands clean. While he is kind towards his allies, Elliot has shown that he is not a complete pushover. He promised the other Ratatoskr leaders that they would be punished when they did not honor their deal, which states that Kotori would decide what to do when the Spirit mana inside Shido went berserk. History Background He worked together with Westcott and Ellen in the past. Through unknown means, they caused the First Spirit to appear in the world, which caused the first Spacequake to form. However, at some point, Woodman left Ellen and Westcott and formed Ratatoskr with the goal of stopping the spacequakes without killing the Spirits and preventing Westcott from achieving his "goal". Five years ago, after Kotori was turned into a spirit by <Phantom>, Woodman recruited her into Ratatoskr and gave her the rank of a Commander. He attempted to extract the Sephira Crystal from her body and turn her back into a normal human. However, he was unsuccessful and it was confirmed that a Sephira Crystal can only be extracted if all currently known Spirits have their mana stored into a single individual. At first, he was unwilling to resort to using Shido's power to seal the Spirits' mana inside his body for his goals, believing nothing good will come out of storing all that power in a single person. Eventually, he was forced to use him as there was no other solution found. The other members of the Round Table, however, remained hesitant and created a satellite weapon called that would constantly monitor Shido and would kill him if he went berserk. Woodman, however, only gave the activation key to Kotori, knowing the other members of the Round Table could not be trusted with it. Tohka Dead End After successfully sealing Tohka, Kotori undergoes an online meeting with ’s Round Table members. The other members were either wondering about the origins of Shido’s powers or the potential consequences of sealing a Spirit’s power inside a human. In the end, Woodman congratulates Kotori for the results she has brought and tells her that he expects great things from her in the future. Yamai Tempest As Kotori arrives for her conference meeting, she approaches Woodman who inside a room filled with Braille books. In turn, Woodman asks how Kotori is doing, since she had to use earlier, which Kotori replies that she is fine and that she’s sorry to worry him. He then tells her that he had received a report that a DEM ship has confronted , though Kotori tell him that it’s probably fine since Kannazuki was on board. However, he then tells her that he also received a report that Shido manifested an Angel and that resealing Kotori’s powers was likely the trigger. Apologetically, he reminds Kotori of the disaster that would happen if the powers sealed inside Shido went out of control, despite personally hating the role that he had to force Kotori to assume. Nevertheless, Kotori acknowledges the event and states that she would kill Shido if the worst case situation came to pass. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' *** Volumes 5, 8, 12 ** Mention: *** Volume 1 (Voice only) *Anime **''Appearances'' *** Season 2, Episode 4 Quotes * (To Kotori Itsuka) “………I’m sorry to have pushed such a detestable role to you.” Light Novel Volume 5, Epilogue * (To Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott) ''“I won't let that happen. That's what is for”''Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 5 * (To Tohka Yatogami) ''"Tohka-san. Right now, are you happy?"''Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 1 * (To Ratatoskr's executive staff) ''“I did not tell you to follow my lead, but at least you should comply with the agreement. If you want to violate the agreement, then I also have my intentions.”''Light Novel Volume 12, Epilogue Trivia * Woodman's name references William Robert Woodman, one of the three founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. * During 's conference meetings, he is represented by the symbol of a squirrel hugging a walnut. References }} Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mystery Category:Ratatoskr Category:Secondary Characters